Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions is a movie made by Ryantransfromer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summery There is a planet in the planet in the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by Ryvine Sparkle and his brother, an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundation Elements that this planets built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, and with Ryvine's and Jay (MRR)'s help, summons characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help them to find these building bricks of LEGO civilisation. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined power of the greatest LEGO Heroes can stop them. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, including Sci-Twi, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstle, Crash, Thomas, Ryan and their friends bravely jumped into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations, they soon realize that Ryvine and Lord Vortech are summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help them gain control. As his power grew, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and Time to rescue their friends, with some characters helping them and save the universe before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO Humanity. Plot Prologue: The LEGO Universe The film starts in the world with a LEGO sea. A portal opens up then Ryvine Sparkle, Cyrille Le Paradox, Jay from Machine Robo Rescue and Lord Vortech comes out. Then a flying robot named X-PO comes out and scans the floor and detects something. Ryvine informs Vortech that they found it and the thing is called "Foundation Prime". A Disaster Warrior named Jay looks at the pictures on the floor and asks Lord Vortech what are they. Lord Vortech informs Jay that these are the artifacts called "the Foundation Elements" and they can gather them in one place. X-PO informs the four that the Foundation Elements are cornerstones of time and space and impotent for the universe. A skunk named Cyrille Le Paradox tells X-PO that the bot's help is no longer needed and Vortech opens a portal behind X-PO and the robot gets sucked into it. Jay laughs with Vortech and he says that they'll make universes collide and control the Foundation Elements' power. Then Vortech feels pain and becomes a giant then he shrinks back to normal size and he informs Ryvine that his dedication for the work is taking it's toll and not for longer can he "pass between dimensions". Ryvine says that there's another way, then both he and Lord Vortech use their magic the make a palace so Vortech can rest his legs. The 4 villains laugh and Jay (MRR) plans revenge on Ryan. Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle In another universe, Ryan checks his calendar for Sci-Twi's birthday. Meanwhile, Thomas is puffing along until he rolls over something. He saw a tiny leg of a LEGO figuren. Matau gets off Thomas and walks up to the little figure and he pulls it out of the ground. Suddenly, the figure moves to Matau's surprise and he drops it. The figure reattaches its leg and thanks Matau. Matau asks the figure for its name. The figure says her name is Wyldstyle and adds "I'm Not a DJ". Matau is surprised to see that he's talking to a toy. Thomas apologizes to Wyldstyle for running her over and she forgives him. Matau picks up Wyldstyle and ask her where did she come from. Wyldstyle says that she's from the LEGO Movie world and was on her way to Cloud Cuckoo Land. But she got a relic scanner and detects a portal that can take her to Cloud Cuckoo Land but instead she finds herself in the Autobot base and Ryan finds a mini LEGO person on the floor and picks it up. The figure starts to move and Ryan gets scared and drops it. Ryan remembers the figure as Wyldstyle and asks her where is Emmet. She informs Ryan that Emmet is at Cloud Cuckoo land and Unikitty is throwing a party but she got seperated and needs help to get there. Ryan looks in a storage cupboard and finds a box. Crash asks Ryan what he found. He showed Crash the box and opens it to reveal LEGO pieces and the instructions of a LEGO Gateway. Thomas says that they should build it and Ryan starts building it. Then Ryan finally built the gateway and it starts to work. Crash wonders what the Gateway will lead to. Ryan asks Sci-Twi to come with Wyldstyle and Matau says that they can go into the portal and find out where it leads. Sci-Twi and Wyldstyle goes into the portal. Evil Ryan goes into the portal with Bertram and Evil Anna. Sci-Ryan gasps and says that Evil Anna is transported to the Lord of the Rings world, Bertram and Evil Ryan are transported there as well. Ryan says that they can follow them. The team jumps into the portal with Flurry Heart following them. In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped (CTaRAOLD) The team arrived at Gotham city, a Driller vehicle zips past with Batman and Robin inside a Robin-cycle and Batmobile driving in a chase. Flurry Heart flies after the Robin-cycle with Ryan clinging on. Upon seeing the baby alicorn flying beside him, Bane throws Kryptonite at Flurry Heart but she catches one and gives it to Robin. Ryan yells at Bane saying "No littering!" and asks Batman why Bane wants with Kryptonite. Batman informs Ryan that Everyone wants Kryptonite to take down Superman and orders Robin to cut Bane off at the bridge. But just as Robin is about to, he starts to float up to the air and gets sucked into a portal. Flurry Heart saw a portal and flies into it with Batman following her and Ryan. Raven follows Batman, Ryan and Flurry Heart into the portal and they saw a portal that transported them to the Lord of the Rings world. Raven tells Sci-Ryan and the others to follow the three heroes and flies into the portal where they jump into and the others followed them. Rescuing Gandalf the Grey and Evil Ryan/Frodo was abducted In the Lord of the Rings world, the Cyberlings are on a quest to Mordor and they and Gandalf let Frodo and the others cross the bridge but stayed to face the Balrog and both Evil Ryan and Gandalf shouts "You shall not pass!" but just as the Balrog is about to cross the bridge, it brakes and falls to it's doom. Evil Ryan gives Gandalf a fist pump and was about to go to Bertram and Evil Anna when a fiery whip hits Evil Ryan and Gandalf and are about to fall. Frodo calls out for Gandalf and Evil Ryan, Gandalf shouts "Fly, you fools!" and Evil Ryan said "Tell Agalope that I love her!" then they fall after the Balrog while Frodo shouts "No!" with a lot of O's. Bee and Cee watch as Evil Ryan and Gandalf fall after the Balrog but as they hit the Balrog with a thud, Raven uses her magic to make a portal then the Batmobile appears with Ryan, Flurry Heart, Crash and the others. Batman ejects himself out of the Batmobile and grapples onto the Balrog and asks Evil Ryan and Gandalf where Robin is. Evil Ryan informs Batman behind him. Ryan gets grabbed by the Balrog saying "Batman said, where's Robin?" Evil Ryan informs Ryan that Gandalf have no idea what he's talking about and asks him if he looks like a fox. Ryan then said "Not Robin Hood, Robin!" and informs Evil Ryan and Gandalf that Robin is got sucked into a portal in Gotham, he and his friends jumped in and it led them to the wizard and Evil Ryan. The Balrog grabs Batman then Gandalf asks Batman who he is, Batman freed himself saying "I'm Batman!" and uses his grapple gun to take Gandalf and Evil Ryan to safety. Ryan and the others follow them while the Balrog is left behind to fall to it's doom. Ryan helps Gandalf up and give him his staff. Bertram and Evil Anna hug Evil Ryan and Sci-Ryan while Gandalf has a chat with Fluttershy. Frodo calls out to Gandalf and runs to Evil Ryan but he gets sucked into a portal with the One Ring. Gandalf tells Fluttershy that this is bad and warns her that she shouldn't show any of the Seven Sins (Wrath, Envy, Lust, Glatney, Sloth, Greed, and Pride) or touch anything because if she does she'll be turned to stone. Evil Ryan informs the others that Frodo has the One Ring and can't fall to the enemies hands and runs into the portal after Frodo. As the gang continues their quest, Fluttershy tells the others what Gandalf told her. Sci-Ryan informs Evil Ryan that Batman is "Not an actual bat" and he and the others jump into the portal and it closes, only Alvin, the Chipmunks and the Fellowship of the Ring are left behind. Samwise informs the Fellowship to wait for them while Alvin and his brothers go to the White City. Simon, being the smart guy, explains that this is a game while Theodore finds a Realm Crystal. Suddenly, a Ghost Ninja named Morro shows up. Theodore runs away, opens a portal and jumps into it. Alvin hopes it leads to the LEGO Movie world and both he and Simon jumps into the portal and it closes which makes Morro angry and flies off. Suddenly, Lord Vortech shows up with Ryvine and Jay and tells Morro that he can help him get the Realm Crystal back. Jay also informs Morro that Ryan is the one who beaten him in the Battle of the Bands and wants Morro to join them. Morro agrees and plans to get revenge. At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD) At the LEGO Movie world, Alvin and the Chipmunks are dancing to the song Everything is Awesome with Unikitty, Sci-Twi and Wyldstyle until a portal sucked Metalbeard and his treasure chest in. Alvin is shocked when another portal opens up and Ryan comes out with the others. Sci-Ryan noticed that Wylstyle was the same size as him and noticed two Batmans. Thomas is confused and Unikitty asks why there are 2 Batmans. The DC Batman states that there's only one Batman. Before Evil Ryan can hear Fluttershy he noticed black and white butterflies and saw a princess with the black and white hair named Princess Ivy. Wyldstyle informs Evil Ryan and the others that the only thing they saw was Metalbeard getting dragged into a vortex. Ryan thinks it's a dimensional rift and asks Emmet where is it. Emmet told Ryan that the rift disappeared after it took Metalbeard. Bee informs that Princess Ivy can help on the quest to find the rift and suddenly feels something stone hard. Ryan gasps. Unikitty gets happy and go to pack some rainbow colored LEGO bricks and Emmet goes to get his wrench. But Bee says that its nothing serious but he can't feel his right arm. Sci-Ryan has an idea and informs Ryan if Princess Amber can fly as a butterfly then he needs a spell to make him have a butterfly costume. Twilight looks at the others and asks Bumblebee how come he's the only one with that sliver stuff on him. While Bumblebee talks, Ryan casts a spell on Sci-Ryan saying "Lepidop Leonidas." Twilight asks Gandalf about the stuff on Bumblebee. While Gandalf is telling Twilight, Ryan asks Princess Ivy to join him and his friends for a quest. They agree and Sofia and Amber joins in. Ryan puts the Realm Crystal in his chest and says "I shall name our group the Fellowship of the..." then a portal opens up and they fall in. Twilight jumps in after them and the portal closes. Batman (The LEGO Movie) staits that the name "Fellowship of the Awesome" is a great name. Meanwhile, in the vortex, Ryan and the others are flying in a vortex, Matau says that they need to get out. Batman agrees and tells Wyldstyle to give him her scanner. She does and Batman informs that if he can locate what's generating the rift then he can disrupt it. Thomas agrees and hopes it works. And it does and Ryan and the others fly into another rift to another dimension. Rebuilding the Gateway (CTaRAOLD) They arrive in the Gateway room and Ryan noticed that it's going to blow so Ryan and the others got clear then the Gateway explodes and sucks the Keystones into the portal and it closes. Ryan asks if everyone is ok. Twilight says yes. Batman informs the others that the gateway created the rift that got them here. The Cyberlings get an idea and vocalized to Princess Ivy, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle and Cody. Cody suggests that they should rebuild the gateway and they get to work to build the Gateway. They finished building then Batman builds a mini version of the Batmobile and powers up the Gateway. The voice of the Gateway Keeper saying that all systems are go and limited system functionality is restored. Thomas and Wyldstyle smile and wonders if they go through the portal they loss an arm. Batman informs that he saw "glowing parts" gets sucked into the portal and are important. Then they hear an "AARRGGHH!!!!" and Ryan recognizes that sound to be Metalbeard because he's in trouble or very happy and informs his that Metalbeard uses "his catchphrase for a lot of things" and builds some vehicles before jumping into the gateway with Twilight. Thomas and the others jump into the gateway and they end up in a new dimension. Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD) In the Wizard of Oz world, the gang look around and followed the yellow brick road when Ryan and Odette hear singing. They follow the sound to find out that Dorothy and her friends are singing about the wizard of Oz. Batman thought it was the Scarecrow form his world but it's the wrong scarecrow and then Ryan hears a cackle after Dorothy and her friends get sucked into a portal. The Wicked Witch of the West shows up and attacks Ryan who is after the Gateway keystone. As she attacks Matau, an old man wearing a sensei outfit and four guys in Ninja outfits save him. Before Matau can asks the guys, they go into a portal back to where they came from. But one of them stays behind and flips off his mask, to reveal himself to be the Green Ninja, Lloyd Garmadon. The Witch orders a flying monkey to get the Keystone and fly back to her castle but before that happens however, Lloyd throws water on her but misses then she flies back to the castle. Matau asks Lloyd why he save him. Lloyd says that he have to because that's what friends are for. Ryan thanks Lloyd and opens a portal for him to go to Ninjago and Lloyd says that he'll see them again. Crash, Matau and the others run into a forest and the Witch's castle the gang went inside and finds the Keystone and the witch. Then a blue armor wearing knight shows up and builds cages in front of the portals and traps the Witch then breaks free only to smash her crystal ball. The Knight jumps into a portal while Sci-Ryan pulls out a bottle of water while thinking of an idea. He just noticed his water bottle and throws it at the Witch splashing her. And the witch shouts to Sci-Ryan "You cursed brat!" then Batman corrects her by saying "Bat" and the witch melts until she's nothing but a hat on the floor uses. Ryan wonders how the witch don't like water. Then a portal opens up and Crash grabbed the Keystone which was about to get sucked in and the knight comes out again. Sci-Ryan thinks the portal leads to anything better then Oz and the knight and Crash go flying into a wall. Ryan and the gang go into the portal with Crash and the portal closes. The knight wonders who is the bandicoot. Later, he goes to another portal. The Villain, Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady (CTaRAOLD) Terra Shows Her New Outfit Owen joins the group (CTaROLD) Before Crash and the others go to another world, Owen Grady decides to help Ryan and his friends. Into the World of Chima Saving Twilight/Thunderwing battle Laval, Eris and Cragger joins the group Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker (CTaRAOLD) The Simpsons and Krusty the clown joins the group Into the Ninjago World/Reuniting with Nya Trivia * *Alice, Wallace and Gromit, Sci-Ryan, Spike the Dog, the Cyberlings, the Dazzlings, Spyro, Sci-Twi, Matau T. Monkey (EG), Timothy (Non-ghost engine version), Emmet, Lapis Laius, Gwen (Total Drama), Gamer Kid, Benson, Machine Robos, Mario, MetalBeard, Flurry Heart, Windblade, Captain Hook, Captain Qwark, Clank, Thomas (EG), Scorpan, Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, Salim al-Kupar, Caveman "Bob" Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Mike (Total Drama), Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Ivy, Princess Odette, will be good guest stars in this film. *The film will reveal that all the LEGO worlds except Ninjago is under the Curse of the Seven sins. *The Simpsons, Krusty, the Doom Raiders, Emmet, Bad Cop, Owen, will help Crash, Ryan and the others. * *Dr Neo Cortex, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Azula, Captain DuBois, Makuta, El Jefe, Aloysius O'Hare, Janja, Rothbart, Princess Malucia, John Lumic, the Night time Villains, Grizz (Sly Cooper), Morro, Kylo Ren, Tirek, Bellatrix Lestrange, General Grievous, Cool Cat, Thunderwing, Lou Strickland, Don Octavio, Kaos, Sofia the Worst and Ultron will work for Lord Vortech. * *Cody Fairbrother (Opposite), Scar, Pete, will be bad guest stars in this film. * * *In the film, while Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle recruit the Ghostbusters, the 12th Doctor, the Spaceship Defender, GLaDOS and Scooby and the gang, Ryan, Princess Odette and Matau recruits Prince Derek, the MasterBuilders and The Toa of Mata Nui, Sci-Ryan recruits Principle Cinch, Vice Principle Shinnok, the Weekenders and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ryanset and Eris recruits Clavius, Top Cat and the gang, Nina Cortex and Zelda (Swan Princess), Crash, his friends and Gaia Everfree recruit the Stone Generals, Timber Spruce, Yeveltal and the pirates of Misfortune's Keep, the Cyberlings recruit Kyubi, Bubbles (SpongeBob SquarePants), Alise, Crash and Bernstein, the CPA Shadowbolts recruit * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Everything is Awesome *Laughter Song *Rainbow Rocks *Tonight We Strike *Fade Away (sung by Terra and Beast Boy) *A Kindness of Friendship *Be Prepared *Friendship Burns Bright *Friend Like Me *Weekend Whip *Unleash the Magic *No More Mr. Nice Guy *This is Aperture *Computer Song *Heffalumps and Woozles *Terrorcons Everywhere *This Fliegel Has Landed *What More Is Out There *No Fear *Ghostbusters theme song *Cleaning Up the Town *We Will Stand Everfree *Defeat the Darkness *Robot Riot * * * *You Wouldn't Know Scenes Full story #Prologue: The LEGO Universe #Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle #In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped (CTaRAOLD) #Rescuing Gandalf the Grey and Evil Ryan/Frodo was abducted #At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD) #Rebuilding the Gateway (CTaRAOLD) #Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD) #The villain, Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) #Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady (CTaRAOLD) #Terra Shows Her New Outfit #Owen joins the group (CTaROLD) #Into the World of Chima #Lord Vortech turns Twilight to stone #Saving Twilight/Thunderwing battle #Thunderwing joins Lord Vortech #Laval, Eris and Cragger joins the group #Into the Harry Potter World/ #Harry, Ron and Hermione joins the Group (CTaRAOLD) #Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker (CTaRAOLD) #The Simpsons and Krusty the clown joins the group #Into the Ninjago World/Reuniting with Nya #Into the Doctor Who world/Mata Nui's Glatorian friends, WALL-E, M-O and EVE join the group #Into the DC Comics world/Sly Cooper and the Gang join the group #Into the Adventure Time World/Finn and Jake joins the team #Into the Back to the Future world/The Crystal Prep Shadowbolts join the group #Meet X-PO/Building some Vehicles #Into the Portal 2 World/The NEXO Knights join the group #Into the Lord of the Rings World/5 of Sly's ancestors join the group #Into the NEXO Knights world/Getting the next Foundation Element #Into the Teen Titans Go! World/ #Into the Sonic the Hedgehog world/ #Thunderwing betrays Lord Vortech and corrupts the Mane Six #Into the Powerpuff Girls world/ # #Into the Ghostbusters world/Joy and her friends join the group #Into the Ghostbusters (2016) World/Finding the Elements #Into the Midway Arcade world/Nate and his friends join the group #Into the Scooby Doo world/Building more Vehicles #Battling Trypticon #Mal Tricks Bumblebee #Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains (CTaROLD) #Defeating the Tri/Rescuing Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard (CTaRAOLD) #Getting Some Recruits/The Plan to stop Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) #/ #Ryan fights Jay/Ryan and Sci-Ryan gets Sci-Ryan's lunchbox back #Clay turns Sunset to normal! #Sci-Ryan's core transfer/The birth of RyanDOS #Sci-Ryan and Flain (EG) VS. Mal and Midnight Prime #Crash returns the Mane 6 back to normal # #Lord Vortech's defeat (CTaRAOLD) # # #Ryan receives a Yo-kai Watch #Ryan reassembles the Foundation Elements # #Post Credits: Thunderwing plots revenge Level Packs * * * * * *Portal 2 Level pack: *Doctor Who Level pack: The Dalek Extermination of Earth staring Mata Nui's Glatorian, WALL-E, EVE and M-O * * *The Midway Arcade Level pack: Retro Wreckage List of Foundation Elements that appeared in this film #Kryptonite #The One Ring #Metalbeard's treasure chest #Ruby Slippers #Amber #Golden Chi #Nuclear Rod #Master Chen's staff #Flux Capacitor #Cake #The Enchiridion #IMF Note book #Godric's sword # #Sci-Ryan's lunchbox #Palantir #PKE Meter #Gold Token #Diamond Scarab Characters showing the Seven Sins and turning to stone having touch something #Henry #Gordon #Percy #Emily #James #Toby #Edward #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Rarity #Applejack #Starlight Glimmer #Sunset Shimmer #Fracture #Morro List of members of the Fellowship of the Awesome #Owen Grady #Laval #Eris #Cragger #WALL-E #Rianna F-Fiona #Conker The Squirrel #Skylor #Nya #Master Chen #King Chrystalize #Kai (Ninjago) #Clara Oswald #Chompy Mage #Chef Pepper Jack #Dr. Krankcase #The Gulper #Nightshade #Luminous #Dreamcatcher #Golden Queen #Wolfgang #Bad Juju #Buzzer Beak #Krankenstein #Eye Scream #Fisticuffs #Tae Kwon Crow #Chomp Chest #Grave Clobber #Tussle Sprout #Grinnade #Scrap Shooter #Smoke Scream #Broccoli Guy #Chompy #Cuckoo Clocker #Sheep Creep #Shield Shredder #Blaster-Tron #Eye Five #Lob Goblin #Bomb Shell #Pain-Yatta #Rage Mage #Brawlrus #Bruiser Cruiser #Shrednaught #Mab Lobs #Trolling Thunder #Bone Chompy #Hood Sickle #Masker Mind #Brawl & Chain #Chill Bill #Cross Crow #Slobber Trap #Threatpack #Jake the Dog #Sonic the Hedgehog #Red (Angry Birds) #Ethen Hunt #Lumpy Space Princess #Harry Potter #Finn the Human #Kaos (Good Clone) #Glumshanks #The Toa of Okoto #Golden King #Tri-Tip #Ember #King Pen #Lightning Rod #Sonic Boom #Warnado #Whirlwind #Jet-Vac #Swarm #Boom Jet #Free Ranger #Pop Thorn #Scratch #Blades #Gusto #Fling Kong #Thunderbolt #Stormblade #Breeze #Pet-Vac #Blackout #Knight Mare #Nightfall #Bash #Dino-Rang #Prism Break #Terrafin #Crusher #Flashwing #Doom Stone #Rubble Rouser #Scorp #Slobber Tooth #Fist Bump #Head Rush #Rocky Roll #Wallop #Smash Hit #Bop #Terrabite #Eruptor #Flameslinger #Ignitor #Sunburn #Hot Dog #Hot Head #Blast Zone #Fire Kraken #Fryno #Smolderdash #Ka-Boom #Torch #Trail Blazer #Wildfire #Spitfire #Hammer Slam Bowser #Small Fry #Weeruptor #Camo #Stealth Elf #Stump Smash #Zook #Shroomboom #Tree Rex #Bumble Blast #Grilla Drilla #Stink Bomb #Zoo Lou #Bushwhack #Food Fight #High Five #Tuff Luck #Thrillipede #Turbo Charge Donkey Kong #Barkley #Whisper Elf #Knight Light #Spotlight #Astroblast #Double Trouble #Spyro #Voodood #Wrecking Ball #Ninjini #Pop Fizz #Dune Bug #Hoot Loop #Star Strike #Trap Shadow #Blastermind #Cobra Cadabra #Déjà Vu #Enigma #Splat #Mini Jini #Spry #Boomer #Drill Sergeant #Drobot #Trigger Happy #Bouncer #Sprocket #Countdown #Magna Charge #Spy Rise #Wind-Up #Chopper #Gearshift #Jawbreaker #Tread Head #High Volt #Drobit #Trigger Snappy #Chop Chop #Cynder #Ghost Roaster #Hex #Eye-Brawl #Fright Rider #Grim Creeper #Night Shift #Rattle Shake #Roller Brawl #Bat Spin #Funny Bone #Krypt King #Short Cut #Fiesta #Eye-Small #Hijinx #Gill Grunt #Slam Bam #Wham-Shell #Zap #Chill #Thumpback #Freeze Blade #Punk Shock #Rip Tide #Wash Buckler #Echo #Flip Wreck #Lob-Star #Snap Shot #Dive-Clops #Gill Runt #Thumpling #Barbella #Flarewolf #Air Strike #Wild Storm #Starcast #Crash Bandicoot (Skylander) #Boom Bloom #Ambush #Aurora #Mysticat #Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylander) #Chopscotch #Pit Boss #Brain (Skylanders) #Princess Odette #Buzz (Skylanders) #Ryanset Shimmer #Eris (World of Chima) #Ryan Stark #Prince Derek #Nate #Speed #Jean-Bob #Nathaniel Adams #GLaDOS #Krunk #Nash #Abby Yates #Norm (Crash Nitro Kart) #Geary #Patty Tolan #Erin Gilbert #Jillian Holtzmann List of Vehicles and machine's that appeared in this film #Barrel Blaster #Burn-Cycle #Clunker #Chompy Buster #Crypt Crusher #Gold Rusher #Scale Biter #Shark Tank #Shield Striker #Spirit Dragster #Steam Roller #Thump Truck #Tomb Buggy #Buzz Wing #Clown Cruiser #Doom Jet #Jet Stream #Sky Scrambler #Sky Slicer #Stealth Stinger #Storm Striker #Sub Woofer #Sun Runner #Toaster Bomber #Blunder Bucket #Dive Bomber #Glitter Glider #Reef Ripper #Rune Slider #Sea Shadow #Soda Skimmer #Splatter Splasher #The Lil' Phantom Tide #Wave Singer #Batmobile/ # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:LEGO films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films